


Remembering that Day

by Jax189, MachoDionysus14



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, September 11 Attacks, Tragedy, Tributes, remember 9/11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoDionysus14/pseuds/MachoDionysus14
Summary: Kazuto and the gang learns of what the Day of Tragedy mean for their friend Alex and decides to help him on the day. A tribute to those who lost their lives on 9/11.(Takes place in the 'SAO: Aftermath' universe)





	Remembering that Day

**September 11 th, 2025; 4:30 pm:**

In Tokyo, Japan: The survivors of the death game known as ‘Sword Art Online’ hung out at the Dicey Café, owned by one of their friends Agil. They sometimes come there after school. Kazuto Kirigaya, known as ‘Kirito’, along with Asuna Yuuki, Rika Shinozaki aka ‘Lisbeth’, Keiko Ayano aka ‘Silica’ and Ryoutarou Tsuboi aka Klein. Also with them is Suguha Kirigaya, Kazuto’s little sister, aka ‘Leafa’. Even though she’s not trapped in SAO, but she was one of the players in ‘Alfheim Online’ and who helped her brother into rescuing Asuna from the clutches of Sugou Nobuyuki, a fiancée that Asuna’s mother has arranged who conducted illegal experiments on the 400 players and planned to spread it to the world and bring down the Coalition of Allied Nations.

However they, along with Alexander Mitchell aka Lexar, they managed to bring down the madman as well as putting him down in the real world after he tried to kill Kazuto and one of the bodyguards who defected to the other side, they also exposed Sugou’s plans to the world as well as the footage of him molesting Asuna which disturbed the public and caused various controversies of the ‘Sugou incident’ which lead to the outlawing of arranged marriages via ‘Asuna Act’ months later.

After ALO, Alex and Suguha discovered each other’s avatars during the event and they slowly grew interested of each other, eventually became a couple ever since.

However, despite everyone showing up at the café, Suguha notices that Alex, her boyfriend, hasn’t shown up.

“Has anyone seen Alex?” Suguha asked.

Kazuto replied to Suguha "No as far as I'm aware of."

“He said something about helping his father at the house,” Asuna added. “But he said he’ll be here very soon.”

"Agreed," Kazuto said

 _“I hope he gets here soon too.”_ Yui chirped from Asuna’s smartphone.

"He will," said Asuna.

 _“OK, mommy.”_ Yui smiled. Kazuto smiles with Asuna. After a little bit, Alex walks through the door.

 _“Mommy! Daddy! Alex is here.”_ Yui chimed happily.

Asuna sees him "Alex good to see you again!"

“Oh, hey guys. Suguha.” Alex replied. He looked a little exhausted from the looks of his eyes. “Sorry, I’m late.”

"It's ok Alex," said Kazuto. But Suguha noticed that he had some sad look in his eyes. “Are you alright Alex? You looked a little down?”

“Well…I have to help my father out with the flagpole.” Alex replied.

Kazuto said, "Wow that must be really hard work."

“Indeed, I had it raised at half-mast,” Alex explained.

Kazuto said "Oh."

Asuna then asked. “What’s that?”

“It’s for an important event today,” Alex replies.

“Today…” Kazuto said. Then he looked at his smartphone and it says ‘September 11th’. For some reason, it’s somehow important. Suguha is surprised.

For Klein, it only took him for a moment to realize that. Then it hit him. “I think I know what you mean by that too, Alex.” He spoke. Kazuto is surprised with Klein.

“Today’s 9/11,” Alex said in a grim tone.

Yui was confused. _“What is 9/11?”_ She asks.

“Well Yui, today's’ September 11th is a day of tragedy for America,” Kazuto explained to the little AI.

“Perhaps I could explain? It’ll be easier.” Alex suggested. Kazuto agreed and he hands the phone to Alex where he gazes at the little AI’s appearance, who is now listening to what he is about to say.

“Twenty-four years ago, September 11th was the day America was attacked by a terrorist organization known as Al-Qaeda.” Yui was surprised before asking. _“Al-Qaeda?”_

“It was a terrorist organization that developed in the Middle East, made up of radical Islamic extremists that have one goal: To destroy the United States as well as Western Civilization in order to spread their religious ideals.” He explained. “They hated the United States and wanted to hurt them, they’ve hijacked the airliners and using them as missiles to fly into the buildings.”

Yui then closes her eyes to process the data. She searched the web for articles on ‘9/11’, she comes across several photographs of the video as well as video clips of amateur video recordings made by people who were there at the time of the attack. Two towers, called skyscrapers, are shown with smoke pouring out of them. The footage was horrifying as she witnessed one of the airliners fly into the second tower.

 _‘So awful’_ when thought. _‘There’s so much destruction caused by such individuals.’_ There was sadness shown on her face as she finally opened her eyes, she felt sad to the point of crying. Alex could tell that she has seen the video footage as well as Kazuto and Asuna.

 _“Those poor people.”_ She finally spoke. She was so sad, she’s on the verge of tears.

“The destruction and attack were unimaginable at the time. No one would have ever expected such great destruction by a coordinated attack.” He said and mentions that they have tried to destroy it back in 1993 with a bomb, but it only destroyed the interior of the building as well as killed a few people and the twin towers stood. Afterward, they’ve regrouped and begun planning a number of attacks over time, including enrolling in flight schools to learn how to fly planes.

“Then they carried out the plan on September 11th, 2001. They’ve hijacked four separate airliners and used them for their targets. Two of them flown into the World Trade Center twin towers, the symbol of wealth, business and finance. The third went into the Pentagon, a symbol of America’s military.”

 _“And the fourth plane?”_ Yui then asked.

“It was bound for Washington DC, but their target was unknown, it was possible that it was either the Capitol Building or the White House.” Alex answers. “But the passengers of that plane fought to regain control of the plane and managed to crash it into a field in Pennsylvania, no one on the ground was hurt, but they’ve given their lives to make sure it doesn’t reach its target.”

Kazuto said, "Whoa that's pretty heavy." The others nodded in agreement as they hear this. They’ve learned about the attacks in history classes at school, even at the SAO survivor school. But hearing it from one of their friends is a different side.

Yui smiled for a bit, but still saddening.

“After the attack, America went to war against the Islamic threat that lasted for over ten years.” He continued. “Eventually on May 1st, 2011, Al-Qaeda’s leader, Osama Bin Ladin, the planner of the attacks, was killed in his safe house in Pakistan.”

Yui smiled from that thought as he explained that around 2014, the last of Al-Qaeda’s cells have collapsed.

“However, the attack should’ve been prevented if the NSA acted on it,” Alex said with bitterness in his voice.

“Several countries such as Britain, Israel, Germany, France, and even Saudi Arabia warned the NSA of a possible attack months before it took place. If the NSA had cared, they would’ve notified George W. Bush, America’s 43rd president at the time, about it. He’d send out commandos to eliminate the threat before it could happen. But they didn’t, instead, they’d allowed it to take place and nearly three thousand people died that day.”

The gang nodded in agreement, especially Kazuto. When he was very young after the Second American Revolution began on November 5th twelve years ago, he recalled seeing news articles that America’s National Security Agency has deliberately allowed 9/11 to take place when the New Sons of Liberty leaked NSA documents on their past, ranging from the assassination of John F. Kennedy and the USS _Liberty_ incident in 1967. 

Asuna began to look sad as she understands what their American friend meant, during her time in the NerveGear, she was held hostage by her so-called fiancée arranged by her mother in order to increase her career record. After she was freed by Kazuto and his plans exposed to the world, Kyouko acted she didn’t even care and tried to keep her and Kazuto separate, even going as far as trying to assassinate him in the process. But when her secret of the arranged marriage was exposed along with the creature’s involvement, she was arrested for it and sent to prison for sixty years. The near-rape was terrifying, but with Kazuto’s help and the times they’ve made love, it’s almost gone. But her mother’s betrayal has left her with bitterness towards her.

 _“But why would they allow it?”_ Yui asked.

“They wanted to be in control of the world.” He answered. “They’ve been stoking the world’s crisis and brushfire wars in order to bring fear to the public, tricking them to give up their freedoms to gain their security. They even made George W. Bush into their scapegoat so that they keep the public eye off of their trail.” Rika had a bit of a worried look on her face.

“However, they collapsed during and after the Second Revolution, the ones who tried to control the world were executed along with the corporate CEOs, bureaucrats, and the corrupted President Obama. Their plans for world domination died with them.” He reassured them.

"That's good." Said Kazuto

“But many lives were lost that day….Including my Grandfather’s.” Alex said with a sad tone.

Kazuto said, "That's pretty sad."

“My father was devastated when he learned what happened to him on that day.” He then added. “I’ve never met him since I wasn’t born at the time, but every year on this day, I helped honor him.”

Kazuto said, "That's sweet of you to do that."

“Thanks,” Alex stated.

Suguha went over and gave her boyfriend a warming embrace. “If only we could do something for you too.” She added.

Kazuto said, "Yeah I agree."

Asuna then had an idea. “I think there is. We could have one in the ALO world.”

Kazuto replied, "That's a great idea Asuna." He then hugged her.

Andrew, who has overheard the conversation, heads towards them. “Indeed it is, in fact, mind if I help as well?”

Kazuto said "Sure."

 _“Mommy and Daddy are gonna help Uncle Alex?”_ Yui chirped with happiness.

"Yes we are," said Asuna. Yui was happy as she learned she’ll help out as well.

“He may be from a different country,” Klein admitted. “But he’s like a little brother to me. You can count me in.” he smiled.

 

* * *

 

**Later that day in New Aincrad:**

Everyone gathered near the edge of the cliff, they could see the entire world of ALFheim from Floor 22 of New Aincrad above, including the World Tree from the distance.

Kirito says "Let's do this for Lexar."

“Yeah, let’s do it for him and his grandfather,” Asuna added.

“I’ve managed to find that song Agil suggested.” Yui then said.

Asuna said, "That's a great choice."

Klein then added. “Also we managed to fabricate the flag for him.” He and Agil held up the flagpole with the flag of the United States of America on it. “It’s amazing of what we can find here in the World Seed.” He admitted. It was unusual to find stuff like this in New Aincrad let alone World Seed.

"Yeah I know right?" said Kirito.

“We’ve gotten the mirrors in the right area where the bonfire’s reflection goes up,” Lisbeth reported. “Talk about hard work.”

Silica said, "Yeah that's true.” Then Lexar showed up.

“Everything’s all set,” Kirito said to Lexar.

Lexar said, "Good and thanks."

“The bonfires have been lit by the others a few seconds ago,” Lisbeth said. “They should be shining in a few seconds.”  And sure enough, the lights that simulated the twin towers shined into the sky of ALFheim. The lights reached out all the way, even passing the World Tree’s height. Kirito, Klein, and Agil hand Lexar the American flag.

“You can do the honor,” Kirito said. Lexar smiles as he takes the flagpole.

“Thanks,” Lexar said as he holds the flagpole upright, the American flag flapped in the breeze as he stood near the ledge, gazing at the two towering lights. Asuna turns to Yui, who nods to her. That was the signal for Yui to play the song she’s found. It begins to play:

 

_Where were you when the world stopped turnin'_

_That September day?_

_Were you in the yard with your wife and children_

_Or workin' on some stage in L.A.?_

_Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke_

_Risin' against that blue sky?_

_Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor_

_Or did you just sit down and cry?_

_Did you weep for the children, they lost their dear loved ones_

_Pray for the ones who don't know?_

_Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble_

_And sob for the ones left below?_

_Did you burst out with pride for the red, white, and blue_

_And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?_

_Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer_

_And look at yourself and what really matters?_

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_

_I'm not a real political man_

_I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you_

_The difference in Iraq and Iran_

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young_

_Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us_

_And the greatest is love_

 

During the song, Lexar himself recollects the times where his family show pictures of what his grandfather looked like as well as his military history during the days of the Vietnam War and the Gulf War in the ’90s.

_Where were you when the world stopped turnin'_

_That September day?_

_Teachin' a class full of innocent children_

_Or drivin' down some cold interstate?_

_Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor?_

_In a crowded room did you feel alone?_

_Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her?_

_Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

_Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened_

_Close your eyes and not go to sleep?_

_Did you notice the sunset for the first time in ages_

_And speak to some stranger on the street?_

_Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow_

_Go out and buy you a gun?_

_Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'_

_And turn on I Love Lucy reruns?_

_Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers_

_Stand in line to give your own blood?_

_Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family_

_Thank God you had somebody to love?_

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_

_I'm not a real political man_

_I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you_

_The difference in Iraq and Iran_

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young_

_Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us_

_And the greatest is love_

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_

_I'm not a real political man_

_I watch CNN, but I'm not sure I can tell you_

_The difference in Iraq and Iran_

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young_

_Faith, hope, and love are some good things He gave us_

_And the greatest is love_

_And the greatest is love_

_And the greatest is love_

_Where were you when the world stopped turnin'_

_On that September day?_

 

Lexar makes his salute during the whole song. Kirito felt sorry for him, so he, Asuna and other others gathered around him.

Asuna said "Such a good song for a sad day."

“It does fit perfectly for it,” Klein admitted.

“No matter what,” Kirito spoke at last. “We’ll be here to help you through it.”

Asuna nods in agreement, then Leafa gives his boyfriend a hug and rests her head against his chest. Lexar pulls her closer in the warming embrace. Asuna hugs her boyfriend and rests her head on his chest as Yui sits on Asuna’s shoulder. The gang didn’t speak a word, they stood silently and by Lexar’s side as they all gazed at the towering lights towards the virtual world’s sky.


End file.
